Chuck vs The Fugutive
by 00Awesome
Summary: Oneshot, set after Chuck vs The Masquerade. Morgan is in trouble with Casey and goes to hide out at Chuck's. Rated T just to be safe.


**Chuck vs The Fugitive  
><strong>

"Chuck! Chuck! Let me in!" Morgan pounded at the door of his best friends' apartment. "C'mon dude! Please, it's an emergency!"

Chuck opened the door and looked at the bearded man who had a look on his face as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Buddy, what's wrong?" Chuck asked his best friend who was completely panicked.

"Casey. Just let me in I'll explain, everything." Morgan didn't wait for a response, he managed to push his way through Chuck and into the apartment that they once shared but Chuck now shared with Sarah.

"Okay," Chuck closed the door behind him**. **"Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, um... Me and Alex were at the apartment and uh Casey kind of walked in on us..."

"Wait, what did he exactly walk in on you doing?" Chuck asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Um... Well Casey was meant to be at the Buy more for another hour but he uh came home early and he kind of caught us making out on the couch." Morgan explained nervously.

"Oh dude," Chuck looked at his friend sympathetically, since he had a vague idea what was going to happen.

"But it wasn't that far in, I mean we both still had all our clothes on and we were only..."

"Whoa, Morgan!" Chuck snapped. "I don't need to know the extent of your love life with Alex," he heard his best friend mumble something along the lines of an apology. "So what happened after that?"

"Well Alex and I got off the couch and she said something about having to study for an exam and then left. I, on the other hand was about to get beaten into a pulp by Casey, ran into my room, locked the door and climbed out of the window, which brings me to why I'm here."

"Morgan, you do realize this is the most obvious place to look for you. I mean I am your best friend, you did used to live here and it's like less than three minutes away from Casey's. If you're planning on hiding you might want to go somewhere a little less obvious."

"It's easy to make anything sound stupid, Chuck." Morgan said. "I just need to hide out here for a little while, until Casey's calmed down a little of isn't, you know, borderline psychotic and ready to commit a felony."

There was a knock at the door.

"Oh my God! He found me!" Morgan panicked and dived behind the couch covering his head with his hands."

Chuck opened the door, it was his fiance. "Hey sweetie," he said and greeted her with a peck on the lips.

"Hey," she replied. "Sorry, I forgot my key."

"It's okay." Chuck said. "Morgan, you can come out it's Sarah."

Morgan jumped up from behind the couch. "Hey Sarah," he said. "Did Casey come with you?"

"No," she said. "Morgan, what are you doing behind our couch?"

"Casey caught me and Alex making out on his couch and is now trying to kill me." He responded. "I need to hide out here for a day or two. Mind if I take my old room?"

"Uh, sure I guess." Sarah said

"Thank you guys much," Morgan smiled. "I'll be out of here when Casey isn't psychotic." He went over to his former room.

A few minutes later there was another knock on the door. This time it was Casey.

"You two seen Grimes?" he asked.

"Hello to you too Casey," Chuck said jokingly. "No we haven't seen Morgan."

"Huh," Casey sounded skeptical. "I caught him making out with my daughter in my apartment."

Chuck and Sarah nodded.

"I prefer that they not kiss although I haven't exactly forbid it yet. If they do it in public I don't mind as much since it can't go any further. I specifically told him not in the apartment. As far as I'm concerned he's a fugitive where I live."

Meanwhile, in his old room Morgan needed to go to the bathroom really badly. Six cans of grape soda within the last hour were probably not his best idea given the circumstance. He was well aware of Casey being within shooting distance. If he went out now Casey would probably kill him. If he didn't his bladder would do the job. Making a choice, Morgan carefully opened the door trying not to make a sound. Keeping very light footed he was almost there.

"Grimes!" Casey noticed him."

"Oh crap," Morgan muttered quickly locking himself in the bathroom before Casey could get to him.

Casey pounded at the door. "Come out here and die like a man!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, please review.<strong>


End file.
